Curtain
by PokeLuver153
Summary: Sakura, a normal girl who wanted to be big in contests... But when she gets that one chance, she will make a grave mistake. How will she cope with the guilt in her brain? Will no one find her? Or will she e stuck in a Pokemon's head forever? Sucky summary, but yeah. Rated K for mention of death.


**Curtain**

**A/N**

**Hey guys, Growe the Grovyle AKA Pokeluver153 here, and today I will be writing a One shot. :3**

**Rated K+ for slight mention of death. **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON-NOR WILL I EVER.**

Sakura took a deep breath in, hearing all the cheering around her. She raised her hand and a Pokeball appeared almost magically. She threw it up into the air and called out, "Gardevoir, LETS DANCE!"

A humanoid green, white, and red Pokemon popped out. It was a Gardevoir.

"Alright Gardevoir, start off with Swords Dance!"

Gardevior's arms started to turn a majestic purple and she started to dance around the stage.

"Now, Magical Leaf and Psychic!"

Gardevoir raised her arms to their peak and multi-colored leaves flew around her, at the same time, her crimson eyes turned a bright blue, and the leaves were enveloped with the same blue coloring.

"Now, Spin!"

Gardevoir started to spin around, creating a leaf tornado. Within the tornado, a bright flash appeared and the leaves were blown away by what looked like a Vacuum Wave attack.

In the middle of the stage stood a Gardevoir holding a dark green hand, which greatly contradicted her light green hand. Next to her was a dark green, turquoise, red, and white humanoid figure. This was easily identified as a Gallade.

"Now, lets finish this! Gallade, Petal Dance, Gardevoir, Magical Leaf, and both of you use Psychic!" She called out.

Gallade started to spin around gracefully as Gardevoir dispelled a great barrage of multi-colored leaves, with Gallade spinning around her, his outstretched hands leaving pink Sakura petals in his wake. Then both of their eyes glowed a spectacular blue. Gallade stopped spinning and Gardevoir lowered her arms.

"Now, Spin!"

The leaf tornado that they had made before came back, but this time it was a great mass of pink and colors.

Before the crowd could blink, the leaves and petals glowed a slight blue, then a spectacular red, and when everything was clear. The two Pokemon were gone!

Sakura stepped up and threw two Pokeballs out and Gallade and Gardevoir appeared again.

Sakura smiled and waved, along with Gallade, bowing several times and Gardevoir, curtsying many times to each side of the audience.

Sakura sighed as she moved her petal pink hair out of her face and moved her light yellow sundress sleeve into the correct position. Her long pink hair flowed down her back until it touched her waist. She smiled a little bit as she corrected the Gracedia flower in her hair, then kicked off her yellow high heels and putting on regular bright, sunshine yellow flip-flops.

She sighed in relief as she saw the replay, it looked spectacular! But something was missing... Sakura sighed, and realized that the cheering audience was missing, the MC Lillian, the judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy. She was in an abandoned Contest Hall...

She sighed deeply... She remembered how it began... How this place burned down... How she ended all life in the town with an innocent move.

-5 Years Before-

"Gallade, use Psychic!"

Gallade blocked the Flamethrower with a blue flash. The flash quickly made the flames grow into a star shape, then engulf everything around them, making the field like a fire field.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"

The opponent was a girl about seventeen. The girl had chocolate brown hair, a red bandana, red jacket over white tank top, along with dark blue shorts.

The Pokemon that she owned was a red, orange, and yellow avian like Pokemon. It was a Blaziken.

"Dodge it!"

Gallade quickly flipped backwards from the flaming foot.

"Now grab Blaziken with Psychic!"

Gallade's eyes glowed blue and a slight blue enveloped Blaziken.

"Slam it!"

Gallade raised his hand and brought it down, Blaziken doing the exact same motions, going up and then forcing down.

"No Blaziken!"

The time was up: 0:00

The score? Sakura pulled ahead just by a little bit.

Sakura's face recoiled in shock and amazement. She pinched herself to check if it was a dream...

It wasn't.

She laughed and ran onto the still-flaming field, and immediately regretted it. She screamed as she felt her skin boil, the paramedics coming almost immediately, lunging into the flames after her. They did not have any fire protection so they also screeched in pain. The fire was spreading. Gallade was quickly returned into his Pokeball, and Sakura was burned to a crisp. After the firefighters came, there stood a Pokemon holding two Pokeballs. This Pokemon had sleeve like arms and a red sash-like thing around her body. She had two crystals embedded into her head and she let out a small shout of surprise which quickly came out as: "Frosslass!"

Everybody screamed as she screeched her name, she was using Perish Song.

Some people's Pokemon came out-distressed that their masters were distressed. They had their ears covered and they were aging quickly as if Dialga used Roar of Time right here!

Frosslass screamed and quickly fled from the field, and away from her life here.

-Current Time-

Sakura sighed and felt warm teams course off of her cheeks.

She smiled and called back Gallade and Gardevoir, she was standing in a pile of ash. The very place she had died.

"Hey look! A Frosslass!"

Somebody shouted happily.

She turned around to see a Blaziken... And the same trainer that was her opponent so many years ago!

'Humph. I see that you were resurrected!' Blaziken said to Sakura.

Sakura still had tears coating her cheeks as she hissed out, 'I was stuck here for five long hard years.'

Blaziken's face showed one of shock and surprise!

"? Blaziken?"

(Hello May...)

May stood shocked, looked around, saw noone, and stared at Frosslass.

"D... Did you just talk...?!"

Frosslass nodded and let out a sigh, and she transformed into a girl with pink hair, yellow sundress, and sunshine yellow flip-flops.

"...?! S... Sakura?!"

Frosslass nodded, (Hello May...)

May stood there, shocked. Then she shivered, now noticing the frost that had gathered in the corners of the stadium... She gasped as she suddenly realized that Frosslass had made them! Each and every one of the audience members were either shattered into pieces, or stuck frozen in time... Forever waiting for Giratina to come and sweep them off into the Underworld...

She could feel their presence... She could see their souls... She could see the countless battles they could have attended, but couldn't. She could see their very essence etched into this place, but they could never leave-no, they couldn't leave unless Sakura left.

May stood there and thought, watching through everyone's memories, especially Sakura's.

Sakura had a little brother who was teased a lot because of his pink hair, but Sakura made him feel special, and said that pink means that you are unique. Now her little brother is with his Glaceon-whom he got as an Eevee from Professor Rowan-and is on a journey. Her mother works hard to provide for the family, and her dad has long passed away.

May had small tears in her eyes while Frosslass had frozen tears already covering her face. May thought... 'If Frosslass-ah I mean Sakura-stays here, then all of the spirits will also be chained to this place... If I set her free then they will be set free as well!'

May nodded, "Sakura..."

The Frosslass glanced up at May, eyes shining with tears, but also with curiosity. Why didn't this girl hate her?

May smiled and took out a Pokeball, "Here... Sakura... You can come with me and Blaziken... If you want to..."

Sakura's eyes showed shock, disbelief, and surprise.

(A... Are you sure that is the right way to go...?)

May shrugged, "I could always give you to your brother, but first I need to catch you..."

Sakura's eyes brightened at the name of her brother. Sakura then put one of her long, slender arms on her chin, then nodded, smiling softly, (Okay...)

May smiled brightly and touched Sakura's head with a Pokeball.

It shook once...

Twice...

Three times...

Click.

May picked up the Pokeball and threw it in the air, a bright light engulfed into a shape of a Frosslass appeared.

(Th... Thank you...!) Sakura squealed in happiness, the spirits leaving their ice shells, making the morning sun shine in the frost covered stadium.

May smiled and Blaziken smirked.

Frosslass had a full on smile on her frosty lips as she was engulfed in red light and back into her Pokeball. The Pokeball was covered in a thin layer of frost, which made the Pokeball more comfortable for Sakura.

After what had seemed like a few minutes to Sakura, she then heard a voice call out over her, "Go Frosslass!"

"Fross!" Sakura jumped out in a flourish, twisting her body in all directions. She then noticed that she was at a Pokemon Contest! She glanced behind her and saw May standing behind her!

"Now Frosslass! Use Blizzard!"

"Fross..." Sakura took in a deep breath and exhaled, sending a cold wind towards a Cryogonal.

"Lass, lass Frosslass!" (Who are you and what are you doing here brute?!)

"Cryogonal Cry Ogonal gonal cry!" (What do you mean brute, I am going to be your fiancée!)

"FROSS FROSSLASS?!" (WAIT WHAT?!)

"Cryogonal." (You heard right.)

"Frosslass snap out of it!"

Frosslass heard May's voice and finally realized that the Cryogonal had used Confuse Ray on her!

"Frosslass! Mach Punch!"

Sakura willed her fist to glow a bright yellow and hit a direct hit on the Cryogonal.

The challenger's remaining points disappeared. Sakura let out a sigh of relief that she did not know that she was holding.

(Next time, let Blaziken do the fighting round and let me do the appeal, please?)

May giggled and scratched her head in mock-shame.

"Sorry..."

Sakura giggled, which sounded more like an ominous chuckle, and got sucked into the Pokeball.

May looked at the Pokeball that she was holding and smiled slightly.

She held the Pokeball near her chest, ignoring the slight chill she felt when the ice surface touched her skin. May smiled and called out her Blaziken.

"Blaziken... Could you perhaps... Take this Pokeball to its original trainer...?" May asked, using the puppy-dog eyes.

Blaziken sweat dropped and rolled his eyes, then gave a short nod and ran out of the building, the Pokeball in stow.

Blaziken had run from Snowpoint City-which is where May is-to Eterna City-after a humongous explosion corrupted the Galactic Building-into Sunnyshore City-where Blaziken finally found the trainer with a Glaceon.

"Blaze!" (Hey!)

The Glaceon looked up and growled, taking a defensive pose. Blaziken held up his hands as if he was surrendering. Glaceon took this gesture and beckoned him over to the campfire near them.

"Huh? Glacé, who's he?"

Blaziken showed him the Pokeball, which had not touched a single scale on his hand because of the feeling of being burned.

"Eh...? For me?"

Blaziken nodded and jumped and sprinted away.

The boy shrugged and threw up the Pokeball, out came a Frosslass!

"Frossss!"

The Pokemon yelled, glomping the boy from his feet.

Glaceon glared at the intruder, but quickly lead to the Fresh snow Pokemon to licking Frosslass' face.

Frosslass laughed, but it wasn't the ominous chuckle, it was more like a tinkling giggle of a child.

Chris-that was his name-laughed along with Frosslass, then picked her up (or rather she floated upwards). Chris smiled and asked, "Who are you?"

Frosslass smiled and touched his forehead, leaving small memories leading up to his long lost big sister who had supposedly died in the fire... Wait... She's a Frosslass now...?!

Frosslass smiled brightly and nodded, and tapped his head again, (Now I can speak to you telepathically! Hey Chris! Long time no see, eh?) Frosslass put one hand on her hip and waved just like the way his big sister would do...

"S... Sakura?!"

Frosslass smiled and smirked, (Yeah, so what do you do? Gym battles? Contests? Cuz I'm now part of your team!)

Chris's jaw dropped. His own big sister was part of his Pokemon team and journey!

"Gym battles and the occasional Pokemon Contest... By the way, where is Gallade and Gardevoir?"

Sakura shrugged and reached to the top of her head where the crystals were embedded. And inside the crystals...

Were two Pokeballs.

A/N

ERMEHGEEERD that took SUCH A LONG TIIMEEEE... Sorry for TEH delay I was (and still am) sick! TTATT also school started, so I don't really have time to write-but I'd like to do my hobby once in a while!

Well anyways, read and review PLEAAASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
